magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Rone Elona
Elona are small creatures but surprisingly voracious, tackling insects half their size and venturing into the lairs of spiders to steal a bite of the occupants' catches, or possibly the occupant themselves. They are among the most populous vertebrates on the planet, with different species endemic to islands around the globe, each with a slightly different behavior and appearance. Their small size makes them expert stowaways, and as long as they avoid the attention of ship rats, they can make their way to new islands and far inland. The Keep's population is largely the result of stowaway elona hitching rides in bushels of fruits from the Callisto Islands, and they have been known to make it as far north as the Last Stop Inn purely by accident. This can actually be a problem, as elona can easily become invasive species, and larger varieties have been known to compete with and prey upon smaller species of elona. As one of the largest of the elona, the Rone variety is also one of the most common in the Callisto Islands, despite being fairly rare in its native habitat. Egg This egg is about the size of a grape but seems otherwise unremarkable. Hatchling Juvenile elona are skittish little lizards, born ready to hunt and with no dependence on their mothers. The youngsters may spend time together in creches for protection while they are very young, but once they get hungry they may start to nip at each others' tails and toes, so the wiser individuals will quickly abandon these creches to forage on their own. There are plenty of small insects to eat in their tropical homes, but the forests of the islands are also full of predators that would make a quick meal of a small lizard. They rely primarily on camouflage for defense, hiding among leaves or grass and hoping predators fail to notice them. However, this does not protect them from creatures like snakes and mammals that rely on scent to track their prey, so elona have a special ability they use when confronted with sharp-nosed predators: they can take on the scents of various things they have encountered. The lizards can use this ability to blend in with the surrounding vegetation, or, if detected, they can make themselves smell like burning wood, rotten meat, and other unpalatable things. Adult Elona are not seen as especially useful creatures at the Keep. They possess no magical abilities of their own, and although their shed skin can be used to thicken potions, it is no more effective at this than any other source of keratin, like hair or horn. They are ornery lizards that are difficult to train, and they never pay attention to their owners unless offered food first. Rone elona seem to be among the more intelligent of their kind and can be tamed more easily than the smaller varieties, so they can sometimes be seen peering out of the pocket of a young magi. Reptile enthusiasts will occasionally keep a tank of elona around for their novelty, as they produce a variety of pleasant scents when calm. The lizards mimic the scents of things they have encountered, so some clever magi have raised elona around things like fruits and flowers to encourage them to exude a faint perfume. The lizards may also mimic the smells of dirty laundry, so inexperienced keepers will occasionally come home to find their room reeking overwhelmingly of dirty socks. Magi are advised to do their laundry frequently if they wish to care for elona. Breeding Additional Information *No. 1056 *Obtained from Stream *Released: November 20th, 2019 *Sprites: Jrap17 *Description: PKGriffin *Trivia: The egg, hatchling and adult sprites rotate colours throughout the day.. The red throated adult is the male, the plain one is the female.